Isis: The Show-Off
"The Show-Off" is the ninth episode of season one of the superhero action series Isis. It was directed by Arnold Laven with a script written by David Wise and Kathleen Barnes. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on November 1st, 1975. In this episode, a student named Steve Elwood always shows off, doing bizarre stunts to garner attention. This of course gets him into a trouble and Isis has to swoop in to save the day. And then a gorilla shows up. It happens. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Isis was created by Russell Bates and developed by Marc Richards. It was produced by Norm Prescott and Lou Scheimer of Filmation Associates. * On many internet web sites, this episode is titled "The Showoff" (which redirects to this page), but the DVD lists the title as just "To Find a Friend". * This episode is included on disc two of the Secrets of Isis: The Complete Series DVD collection by BCI. * Executive producer Richard M. Rosenbloom is credited as Dick Rosenbloom in this episode. * This is the fourth episode of The Secrets of Isis directed by Arnold Laven. He directs six episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Rockhound's Roost". His next episode is "Girl Driver". * This is the first episode of The Secrets of Isis co-written by David Wise. He works on two episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "Girl Driver". * This is Kathleen Barnes' first work in episodic television. She co-writes two episodes of the series in total. Her next episode is "Girl Driver". * This is the first television acting work for Harry Gold. Although he's playing a teenager in this episode, he was actually 23-years-old at the time of filming. Harry Gold is the father of future actresses Tracey Gold, who will go on to play Carol Seaver on Growing Pains, and Missy Gold, who will play Katie Gatling on Benson. * It should comes as no surprise that Arnold Laven would direct an episode that involves a gorilla. He also directed three episodes of the TV series Planet of the Apes, which is just gorillapalooza. Actor Meegan King has also appeared on Planet of the Apes. * This is one of the final television acting jobs for Harlan Warde. Warde passed away on March 13th, 1980 at the age of 62, five years after the initial broadcast of this episode. * In this episode, Isis uses the powers of Animal empathy, Invocation, Flight, Telekinesis, and Transformation. * Cindy Lee once again wears her patented blue overalls in this episode. Must be laundry day. See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords Animal empathy | Apes | Bear trap | Birds | California | Chemistry | Flight | Gorillas | High school | Invocation | Squirrels | Superhero | Super-heroes vs. Gorillas | Telekinesis | Transformation | Tut Category:1975/Episodes Category:November, 1975/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified